Captured
by Lintelosseiel-returns
Summary: A short sequel to Ella Enchanted - Ella and Char are married with children but an unexpected event takes them by suprise! Hopefully better than it sounds! lol
1. The Discovery

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places or languages are mine. They all belong to Gail Carson Levine. I am just borrowing them for a while and will return them when I am done with them!  
  
Hey, hey! I'm back! Well . with a slightly different pen name but that's only because I forgot my password and old e-mail and had to re-register. But here I am, you may remember this story but please re-read and hopefully I will find time to do another chapter! Thanx for all the great reviews, keep `em coming! Sorry if I get any facts wrong, please tell me, but no flames please. If you haven't got anything good to say, dont say it at all!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ella shifted slightly beneath the embroidered coverlet, trying to adjust her eyes to the brightly lit room. The large window opposite the bed was bare and let in a hazy yellow glow, illuminating the room and giving everything a warm tint. Ella lazily scratched her nose as she propped herself up on her elbows and glanced around the spacious room. The rich materials, expensive furniture and elaborate decor were a sight she woke up to every morning. Her favourite piece in the room was a beautifully engraved marble fireplace. The colours in the stone were warm and cheerful and the carvings of woodland creatures around it were exquisite. She smiled to herself. For once she was truly happy. She had a beautiful home, a loving husband and finally she was free of that horrid curse. She didn't know how she would have survived if it hadn't been broken a few years earlier. It had gotten worse towards the end, suffocating and binding her deep down in its murky depths. But she was safe now and that was what mattered.  
  
She looked down at the sleeping form by her side and smiled. Char, her husband, looked so peaceful. His wavy brown hair shone in the morning light and his pale skin was flawless except for the smattering of freckles across his nose.  
  
Quietly, so as not to wake him, she got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall. She had a personal dressing room down the corridor, which held all her clothes and shoes. Quickly she changed into a plain blue dress and went downstairs into the vast kitchen. It was bright and cheerful, the immense windows letting in plenty of light. It was still early so noone else was awake, not even the children, which was a change. Ella grinned at the thought of her beautiful family sleeping upstairs. She grabbed an apple for breakfast then scribbled a note telling whoever was the first to wake, where she had gone.  
  
She set off towards the small cottage, situated on the edge of the palace grounds. She was going to visit Mandy. After she and Char got married and moved into the palace, Mandy moved into the Cooks cottage not too far away. Ella loved this idea; she loved Mandy and didn't want to be away from her for too long. Plus, how could she survive without Mandy's cooking!  
  
It really was going to be a gorgeous day. The birds were singing and Ella had fun trying to name them all. The sun sparkled like a ball of gold in the sky and the sky was pure blue, the colour of the deepest of foreign oceans. Clouds drifted lazily along as if they had nowhere to go and nowhere to be. The immaculately kept lawn was wet with dew beneath her feet and she was so caught up in the beauty of the garden, she didn't realise when she arrived at the cottage.  
  
The door was open, as usual, so Ella let herself in. But she wasn't prepared for the sight that met her eyes. The entire place was ruined. Clothes and crockery decorated the floor and furniture had been smashed into toothpicks. Mandy wasn't anywhere in sight. Ella searched frantically calling her friends name, "MANDY! MANDY!" she screamed, "Where are you?" But there was no answer; the cottage was still and silent as a graveyard. Ella didn't want to think about that, graves put thoughts in her head, ones she didn't want to think about.  
  
Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye. On a large piece of broken table was a message. Something that had been scrawled hastily with a sharp object, a knife or a nail thought Ella, just one word: OGRES  
  
Hope you liked it, more to come soon hopefully but I am busy due to my GCSE's so we'll have to see! 


	2. Telling Char

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places or languages are mine. They all belong to Gail Carson Levine. I am just borrowing them for a while and will return them when I am done with them!  
  
Extremely long-awaited second chapter now up and running! Please review and give any ideas on how to improve, I love input from readers. May I also take this opportunity to express my opinions of extreme anger towards the Ella Enchanted movie. It has completely massacred the book and doesn't deserve to have the same name! Enough of that, leys get on...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ella ran back to the palace as fast as her legs could carry her. She arrived back in the kitchen sweating and short of breath. "Ella?" asked one of the royal kitchen staff who was cleaning the already spotless floor, "are you feeling alright?" Ella rushed past her, "I need to speak to Char" she replied hurriedly. She raced up to her room in the hope Char was still there and hadn't gone out. She banged into him on the stairs and he caught her arm. "Ella?" he questioned, "what's the matter?" She held onto him tightly, her face pale and her cheeks red. "It's Mandy! Her house is trashed, she's gone, I think it was ogres Char!" His smiling face switched to one of concern. By now tears were falling freely down Ella's face and her shoulders started heaving with deep sobs. Char held her to him forcefully and kissed the top of her head. "I'll take some guards over and we'll check the place out, maybe we can find some clues. I promise everything is going to be fine Ella" She looked up into his deep brown eyes, "I really hope so" she whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well I'm in a rush so that's all your getting for now. Hahahahahaha! You will just have to wait for the next chapter, hopefully up soon. 


	3. A Clue!

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places or languages are mine. They all belong to Gail Carson Levine. I am just borrowing them for a while and will return them when I am done with them!  
  
Well here we go with a third chapter! At the moment I am not really sure where this story is going. I am moving where the wind blows me so any plot ideas would be good, if you want to give them! Thanks for all reviews and support! I love you guys!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ella sat crying. Her pale face pressed against the cold glass of the large ornate windows. It was raining outside. Great purple clouds of thunder filled the sky, their low rumbling voices mingling together with the soft pitter-patters of the rain hitting the hard, wet ground outside. It had been three whole days since she had discovered Mandy's disappearance. Char's search of the cottage had turned up few clues and she was beginning to think she would never see her beloved godmother again. She heard footsteps at the far side of the room and turned to see Char striding briskly towards her. "Ella!" he called. She sighed and looked up into his kind face before clasping him to her with all the strength she could muster. In this difficult time he had been her rock. The one person she could trust and rely on to understand her. Her looked into her bright green eyes and spoke. "I have gathered together my strongest knights. We plan to leave tomorrow morning and will ride to the ogre's territory. If it was them then I promise you we will find Mandy and bring her home safely." Ella smiled at him and kissed his soft lips. "Thank you so much", she whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled back. "We will find Mandy. I promise." "I know we will" she replied, "because I'm coming with you." Char looked at her with shock and alarm. "But you can't" he stuttered, "it will be far too dangerous and I am not prepared to lose you as well." "I have to come Char! I love Mandy and I need to know if she is O.K. We can keep an eye on the children with the book and ..." She stopped short and looked at Char. "The book! I had forgotten!" Spinning away from her husband she ran. Up stairs and down corridors. She ran as fast as she could. By the time she reached their bedroom she was gasping for breath but she didn't stop. Reaching under her pillow she found her magic fairy book, given to her by Mandy. She flicked through the pages, her green eyes desperately searching for any clue that could lead to Mandy's location. She heard Char enter the room behind her, also out of breath but still she didn't falter. Then she gasped. With that sharp intake of breath Char knew she had found something. Tears streamed down Ella's face, her body was engulfed with heavy sobs as she fell to the floor. She released the book from her grasp and then Char saw. A rough sketch that was forever etched into his mind. Mandy. Bound, gagged and covered in blood.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oooh! Don't it make you want to read on! But you can't coz there is no next chapter! Hahahahaha! I really am evil! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Thanks fans, hopefully next chapter up soon! 


End file.
